1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a stretchable USB receptacle adapted for an electronic device having a universal serial bus (USB) receptacle such as a notebook computer and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a stretchable USB receptacle by adding an extending connecting cable to the USB receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The universal serial bus (USB) is not a new bus standard, but an interface technique used in the computer field. In the end of the year 1994, USB is created by the core group of companies that consist of Intel, Compaq, Microsoft, and other multiple companies. Nowadays, it is widely used in related fields. The USB provides three speeds: the low speed (1.5 Mbps), the full speed (12 Mbps or USB 1.1) and the high speed (480 Mbps or USB 2.0). They all can provide nonsynchronous and isochronal data transmission ability through a simple and low-cost four-core wire. This meets the demands of many peripheral devices including a keypad, a mouse, a printer, a loudspeaker, a scanner, an external storage device and a digital camera.
Therefore, the universal serial bus receptacle (short for USB receptacle hereinbelow) also becomes the basic configuration of various electronic devices including a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant and even a mobile phone. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the configuration of the USB receptacle in a conventional notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the notebook computer 10 is composed of a host 12 and a screen 11. The screen 11 may rotate relative to the host 12 to be open or closed. Generally, the USB receptacle 13 is disposed at the front edge, the back edge, the left side or the right side of the host 12.
As shown in FIG. 1, the USB receptacle 13 is disposed on the right side of the host 12. To facilitate the usage, the USB receptacles 13 are usually multiple. Since the space of the notebook computer is limited, the USB receptacles 13 are usually adjacent to each other, and they are almost close to each other closely. When a user inserts a flash drive 14 in the USB receptacle 13, if the flash drive 14 is big in volume and inserted totally, part of the adjacent USB receptacle 13 is covered due to the structure of the flash drive 14. This makes the user fail to use the adjacent USB receptacle 13. Thus, the USB receptacle 13 is useless. In another aspect, even though the peripheral devices are a mouse, a printer, an external disk and other peripheral devices using a USB plug having an extending cable, if the notebook computer 10 is disposed in a limited space, it is also not easy to insert the USB plug to the USB receptacle 13 smoothly. Thus, the user cannot make full use of the advantage of the USB which is easy to be inserted and pulled out.
The prior application with US publication number 20070115623 provided by the applicant may solve the problem effectively. However, if the connecting cable is too long, it is not easy to be accommodated, and the risk that the connecting cable may be kinked, broken and damaged due to exceeding bending exists. If the connecting cable is short, the connecting distance is limited, and the practicability is not good.